Just you wait!
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Switzerland is being tried for his neutrality, but doesn't take Liechtenstein to the meeting. Her leaves her with Canada and when Mexico hears this, she begins to plan something that hopefully Switzerland will eventually approve of. Canada x Liechtenstein. A little spin-off of The Maple Leaf Crown that, with the permission of gabysqueek, I was able to do -


**CH1**

**first of all, im greatful for gabysqueek allowing me to do this, hopefully it ends up well!~**

* * *

Mexico groaned as her phone rang for about the hundredth time that day. She knew very well it was either Russia or America reminding her about the meeting concerning a trigger-happy nation but when she looked at the screen, she saw that it was her soft-spoken brother Canada.

"Que pasa?" she ask.

"Oh, hey sis," she smiled as she knew that HE knew she loved the term. "I was wondering if you could help me watch Kumacheckers today, well, if you're not going to the meeting." his sounded a little sad.

"I thougt your bear's name was _Kumajiro,_ Mr. Canada...and what meeting?" Mexico heard a soft voice say.

"Wah! No no no, it's nothing, Liechtenstein!" Canada managed to fumble. Both female nations giggled lightly at the Canadian. "And I thought I told you," the latin nation heard him say. "You can just call me Canada..." Mexico chuckled as she pictured both nations with a light blush on their cheeks. She would often sit with Hungary and Japan and begin to pair people up during meetings and gush about it. Canada and Liechtenstein had been their absolute fovorite.

"Ay hermanito...Well** one**: you have to remember the name of your polar bear**,Two**_**:** _You better take good care of that girl while this meeting goes on or else _Suiza _isn't the only one you're going to be hearing from and **Three**: Yes I'm going to the meeting, America and Russia have been blowing up my phone about it. That answers you questions, right?"

"Yeah...oh well, have fun being fought over." he chuckled lightly.

"Ah, chucha, don't remind me..Well, _adios hermanito." _and they hung up. "Well, time to go!"

**WITH CANADA~**

"Who was that?" Liechtenstein asked, curiosity tainting her voice.

"Hm? Oh, it was my sister, Mexico. I was just checking up on her." he heard her giggle.

"And what did you mean by 'being fought over'?"

"I'm sure you're brother will eventually explain it to you someday."

* * *

"It's amazing how I'm not late this time." Mexico muttered to herself, walking down the halls. She eventually found the meeting room and trudged inside. Practically everyone who was called was there. The only ones who were missing were Austria, England, and Germany.

"Mexico!~" Russia gave her a surprise hug. "You will sit with me, da?" he smiled childishly. She was about to answer but America cut her off.

"There is no way she's gonna sit with you!" he snapped.

"_Ay dios_, here we go again." she looked around for an escape while they fought. Luckily, the three missing nations and Switzerland walked into the room. She noticed that he still had his little cap on. '_Did they really not look under the cap?'_ she thought.

* * *

Switzerland looked around as he walked into the room. The only things that really caught his eye were Russia and America fighter over god knows what, and the fact that Mexico was eyeing his cap. '_Please don't say anything' _he thought. He saw her shrug and walk up to Germany.

"_Alemania, _would you mind if I sat next to you? They're fighting again." she glanced over to Russia and America.

"Ah, um..sure, I von't mind." Germany said. She sighed in relief then walked past Switzerland.

"Nice place to hide it." she whispered in his ear and kept walking to greet other nations. He flushed a little but was silently grateful that she hadn't said anything.

About 30 minutes passed before everyone rushed back to their seats.

"Alright then," England walked to the front with a pointer in hand. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

* * *

**its short...but meh...i dont think im so good with fluff anymore *goes and hides in a box***


End file.
